Pale Blonde
by Its JustICE
Summary: Really, all Draco wanted was just to visit the library. None of this was supposed to happen. Being the "good guy" was supposed to be Saint Potter's job but nope, he just had to get involved in this mess. But they were making fun of his hair ! It was Outrageous!. Character's might be very ooc, esp Draco. I suck in writing and this is based on a tumblr post. Hope you guys like it.


Nothing much had been going on in the great hall, which, to Draco was boring. In fact this whole day was utterly boring. Crabbe and Goyle were useless in proper actual human conversation, Pansy while at least better than the two oaf was too busy getting in Draco's good graces. The only people who were worth talking to were Zabini and Nott, but the two were nowhere to be found. Deciding to retreat to the library, Draco stood up from his seat, grabbing a few cookies and quickly taking stride ignoring the cries of Pansy and confused looks from Crabbe and Goyle. Draco ate as he walked, trying to remember what the old Coot of a Headmaster had announced to the the new Defense against the Dark arts professor would be Gilderoy Lockhart, which in Draco's opinion, was NOT a good fit.

" Stupid DUMBledoor, his old age has probably caught up to him. What in the world did he think, hiring that fool." Draco muttered. "I should write a letter to father regarding this." Finishing the last of his cookie, Draco turned to the left corridor only to slowly cease as he heard voices. Sneers and jibes really. Hiding behind the wall, Draco tuned to listen in. Though he couldn't see the victim, surrounded by a bunch of students his age and maybe above, at least he could hear what they were saying.

"Really, what kind of ridiculous glasses are those and who in their right mind would make them?"  
"Maybe it was her father.."  
"Ha! yea maybe. The apple doesn't fall from the tree as they say."  
"And her hair, utterly horrid! Do birds lay their nest on your head?"

At this the student laughed and her peers laughed. Shifting to another position, Draco saw a glimpse of the victim, well her hair only but still. The bullies, were both slytherins and ravenclaws alike. Draco wasn't bothered at this, the two houses were the only ones with a decent relationship at each other. But what house did the victim belonged to Draco wondered. A gryffindor or a hufflepuff? Probably the latter, because if it WAS a gryffindor then no doubt they'd be assaulted with hexes. The group continued their verbal insults when the next words left Draco affronted.

" And look, she's already as pale as it is, what's more if her hair is too?"  
" Like a ghost. Nobody know's your existence."  
" Heh, anybody with pale blond would look stupid, they'd look old."  
" I feel sorry for anyone born with it ."

Draco's jaw dropped. How dare they-! Reaching to touch his hair, ' My hair is not ridiculous you bloody asses!'  
The group quickly turned around to the sound of Draco's voice.  
" Ma-Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! "  
The slytherin student, the same year as him yelped.  
The other 4 were, two who were older than him while the rest his age were all facing with nervousness etched on their faces.  
" We didn't-! I mean we didn't do -"  
"Do what? " Draco cut off. " What DID you guys do hmm? I mean I can't possibly remember because of my old appearance now." The last remark was spoken so vicious that even the older students flinched.

" Now, look here Malfoy." The older Slytherin started. " We don't want to start a fight with ya so why don't we just end it here and you let us leave. We did nothing to you." Draco knew that. But there was also just something that they had said that had set him off. His hair. How dare they make fun of his hair! "Good because I don't want to spend my day dealing with cretins like you, so run along now. " Draco sneered. The Slytherin stiffened, and Draco could see his fists clenching, but before the older student could fight back, the elder Ravenclaw held him back. " Travis don't. Let's just go. " Glaring at Draco, she turned to leave, with Travis and the rest following. Draco smirked. " That's right, run along and turn tails bloody idiots." " And my hair's not that pale , nor does it make me look old..."

" I like your hair too." A soft voice said, startling Draco. Right. He completely forgot about her. Turning to properly face her, Draco could see that she was short, messy blonde hair, and a Ravenclaw judging from her robes. Her wand was tucked on her left ear, which was not safe for safekeeping at all in Draco's opinion. But what completely caught Draco's eye was the glasses that she was wearing . It's lenses were round and big, but it's color was pink and blue. It looked like it was spiralling. "Those things nearly cover the upper half of your face. " Draco blurted suddenly. " Oh? " The airy ravenclaw mused. Draco felt his face getting hot. 'Stupid, why would you say that?! Bloody fool! ' Draco quickly tried to recover, plasting on his signature smirk and bravado.

" No wonder they came at you. Honestly are you deliberately dressing yourself to look odd ? Or is this really just how your sense of fashion is ? " Draco mocked. But instead of reeling back from hurt, the girl giggled. Giggled ! Draco's jaw once more dropped.

" You're a funny one aren't you, Draco Malfoy ? " Draco spluttered. Funny?! How- ?! " Do you even know who I am? " Draco threatened, which , to Draco's misfortune did nothing on the Ravenclaw. " Why yes. You're Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. Everybody in Hogwarts knows who you are. Though mostly in a negative light. " At that Draco felt anger once more. How dare this girl speak to him that way!? And most off all how dare she call him by his first name as if they were on friendly terms!? "Look here, first off don't you dare call me Draco ever again. Second, since you apparently heard a lot about me then you should know better than talk to me. And lastly, stay away from me. " Draco said. But still the Ravenclaw continued smiling. Making a sound of frustration, Draco stomped his foot and left. Back to the common room for Draco did not anymore feel like going to the library. The Ravenclaw, apparently undettered by the whole thing just waved at him goodbye and, " Thank you for standing up to those students ! " She shouted at him. Draco ignored her and just continued walking. " I didn't do it for you, you bloody loon. " Draco muttered to himself. He did it only for himself yet, somehow he couldn't get the odd Ravenclaw out of his mind. "Really odd indeed..."

 **A/N : Ok hey-o hey you guys ! this is my first HP fic, yeah, and I hope you guys like it! And yes please, criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm not really much of a writer. Essays yes but stories? nope! I'm more into drawing you see so yeah. This fic is basically Draco / Luna. A romance or bromance I dunno yet. What I do know is that this fic is based on the tumblr post where students made fun of Luna's hair and then making fun of pale blonde , which is Draco's as we all know. Basically after that Draco somehow accidentally makes an anti-bullying campaign ish . SO YEAH , as I've said, i hope you guys would like this and I would really like for criticisms so that i may be able to improve writing. And I know this must be too much to ask but, if you guys are interested, i'm hoping one of you could partner up with me writing this thing .. ? So yeah... right, anyway hope you enjoy and thank you so much  
**  
\- bye!


End file.
